


Staring into the Eyes of a God

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, They are NOT brothers, breath play, magic transformation, non negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: “We do not have enough,” one of their elders said in dismay. “It is too early in the season. If only he had come later.”“We cannot change the whims of the Gods, anymore than we can change the passage of the sun,” another said. “We will have to send one of our own out to him, and pray for their safety.”Inuyasha had sat in the back, watching as they all had grown more anxious, debate turning to insults and accusations. Each name was brought up and at least some people jumped to their defense.Until his own name had been offered.





	Staring into the Eyes of a God

**Author's Note:**

> Another dice roll! Strap in guys, this is a long one.  
> D4: dubcon  
> D6: age difference  
> D8: Inuyasha  
> D9: prehistoric  
> D12: breath play  
> D20: puppy play
> 
> Thank you to my resident prehistoric expert Udunie, for editing this.

Inuyasha sat shivering in under the cover of darkness. He had been deposited in front of a cliff face, tethered to a solid poll, in case he became scared and tried to run. The trees were left behind, but the moon was barely there, like a lopsided smile in the sky. Inuyasha stared at it, and thought that it must be mocking him. 

They had all felt the presence of the spirit’s return, some of the villagers even saw him flying overhead, a beautiful streak of white against the cloudless sky. Preparations began immediately, everyone scrambling to gather offerings, the elders racing to the center of the village. By the time Inuyasha had joined the gathering, they were all in a heated discussion on who to send out to the spirit. 

“We do not have enough,” one of their elders said in dismay. “It is too early in the season. If only he had come later.”

“We cannot change the whims of the Gods, anymore than we can change the passage of the sun,” another said. “We will have to send one of our own out to him, and pray for their safety.” 

Inuyasha had sat in the back, watching as they all had grown more anxious, debate turning to insults and accusations. Each name was brought up and at least some people jumped to their defense. 

Until his own name had been offered.

The last person who would have defended him had died last winter. 

So here he sat with a rope around his neck, surrounded by berries and breads. He hadn’t put up a fight when they had taken his skins, when they had bathed him, when they led him out here.

He scanned the cliffside, searching for any sign of movement. He had played here as a child, he didn’t know what made this place so different from anywhere else. He couldn’t understand why a spirit not bound to this land would come to a dismal place like this. 

He had spun around this poll several times, playing with ribbons with other children his age, never thinking about what it was for.

"You are not what I was expecting."

Inuyasha startled, looking up to the top of the cliff. He saw a slim figure sitting on the top of the craggy rocks, his legs crossed, as he only had a long white skin draped over his shoulder. He stared down at Inuyasha with glowing, golden eyes. He felt frozen under that cold gaze, he couldn't look away as the man slowly floated down to the ground, barely making a sound as his feet landed on the soft grass. He towered over Inuyasha, seeming to glow, with his white hair and pale skin. This close, Inuyasha could see that he was naked, and that the fur folded over his shoulder was in fact a tail.

Inuyasha swallowed, his stomach doing flips under the watch of this imposing being. "I- I am a present for my lord," he said, as he had been instructed to do.

The spirit’s head tilted to the side, the golden eyes roaming over him. Inuyasha wished he knew what he was looking for. He reached forward, and sharp claws pricked at Inuyasha's chin as he was bid to stand. The short reach of the rope only allowed Inuyasha onto his knees. Seeing this, the spirit cut the rope easily, letting it hang from his throat. Inuyasha only came up to the spirit's chest, which was covered in short stripes of purple. His face, devoid of any emotion, was beautiful and Inuyasha was left breathless. "And what is this present for?" he asked, his deep voice almost a rumble.

"For whatever my lord wishes," Inuyasha said.

"And what," The spirit leaned forward, and Inuyasha's eyes lingered on the stripes on his cheeks, and the Crescent on his forehead. "If your lord wishes to eat you."

Inuyasha flinched despite himself. He could see the flash of a fang as the man spoke. He knew without a doubt that he could swallow Inuyasha whole. "I… would prefer not to be eaten," Inuyasha said, with more confidence then he felt, "If it was all the same to you, my lord."

The spirit chuckled, though his lips did not smile. His hand moved to examine his hair, fingers curling through the silver strands. "You have been touched by magic," he mused. He tilted Inuyasha's head down to study his hair, almost the exact shade as the spirits. "The village must have been quick to give you up." 

Inuyasha felt heat rise to his cheeks to combat the coldness he felt through his whole body. "They were kind to me... but there is no denying I am strange."

The spirit hummed in agreement. "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"How fitting," the spirit said. He grabbed the end of the rope, wrapping it around his hand until it was taunt. "I think you will make an excellent pet, Inuyasha. You will have the pleasure of serving this Sesshomaru." He turned away, tugging on the rope until Inuyasha was stumbling after him. 

The spirit, Inuyasha didn't know if Sesshomaru was his name or his race, led him to a spot in the cliffside. He pressed his hand to the rock, making it shimmer and disappear, revealing the mouth of a cave. Inuyasha jumped. Sesshomaru led them inside, where it seemed like he had set up a little camp: fur-lined bedding, remnants of a fire. Sesshomaru settled on the furs, pulling Inuyasha practically into his lap. He was made to kneel beside his legs as Sesshomaru relaxed, his back resting on the cave wall. His tail wrapped around Inuyasha's thigh, a welcomed warmth. 

They sat there for several minutes before Inuyasha became fidgety, all he could do was try to guess what this being was thinking. Was he still planning to eat him? Sometimes pets were eaten anyway, though Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru wouldn't be sad about it, like the children were.

Sesshomaru suddenly sat at attention, throwing Inuyasha off balance. "You need food," he said. It wasn't stated like a question, but Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru got to his feet. "Stay here," he ordered, then went back outside, leaving Inuyasha with a new feeling of cold. He wondered, if he tried to move, if he would be able to escape. But then, where would he go? Back to the village? Everyone would only be angry that he had come back, risking the spirit's ire. If he ran further into the forest, all it would get him was more danger. He would come across something far worse than Sesshomaru. At least he could be appeased.

Sesshomaru appeared a moment later, the baskets of offerings in each of his hands. He placed them along the wall and fished out some berries and some dried meats. He laid them along the floor of the cave. Inuyasha gave him a confused look as he settled back down. "Well, eat," Inuyasha began to reach for the meat, but his wrist was snagged by thin fingers. "Is that how puppies eat?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice suddenly sharp, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 

Inuyasha frantically shook his head, every inch of him aware of how vulnerable he was. His wrist was released, and he didn't waste any time placing it on the ground, lowering himself so he could easily pick up the food with his teeth and tongue. Inuyasha scowled as the foul taste of dirt soured the taste of the berries. He had to keep tossing his head to keep his hair from his mouth.

He felt a hand on the back of his head, he expected to be grabbed, but instead soft fingers started running through his silver strands. He spared a glance to the spirit, coolly watching him eat his meal, seeming undisturbed by the sight. Inuyasha slowly lowered his head back to the floor. The hand in his hair stayed, holding it against his neck, making it easier to get his food. He worked through the last of the fruits, then eyed the strips of meat laid out for him. They were long and tough, Inuyasha had to gnaw at them, truly feeling like a dog. At one point he tried to inch his fingers closer, hoping that the spirit wouldn't mind him tearing away the extra, but he was given a warning, a tightening grip on his hair, so he stayed where he was.

When he was chewing on the last of it, Sesshomaru tugged him up, pulling him to lay alongside him, his cheek pressed into the crook of the spirit's neck. "Good boy," he purred in Inuyasha's ear, his hand still running softly over his head. He reached over to the baskets again and pulled out more fruit, crushing it between his fingers and letting the opaque juice run free. He brought Inuyasha into his lap and started spreading it along his stomach. Inuyasha squirmed at the cold sensation, soft little whimpers falling from his clenched teeth. 

At first he thought it was a random pattern, and that Sesshomaru intended to lick it off, but as he looked down himself, he could see that the lines were forming some kind of symbol. Inuyasha stiffened at the realization, the spirit was going to cast a spell on him. "You must relax," Sesshomaru said. The words inexplicably soothed him, and Inuyasha thought hysterically that this might be the spell's effect. He relaxed back into the hold, allowing Sesshomaru to finish the pattern. Inuyasha hid his face in his neck, not wanting to see what he had done. Sesshomaru pressed his palm into his stomach, and it felt like something was going through his skin. He yelped, his legs kicking out, consequences be damned. Sesshomaru held him, his hand over Inuyasha's eyes, so all he could focus on was this strange magic. It somehow felt like something was being pushed in and taken away at the same time, the odd sensation spreading through his entire body. Inuyasha screamed, no options left to him but to take what he was being given. When the feeling finally started to fade, he was thoroughly exhausted.

He fell asleep only feeling the warmth of the spirit’s body.

*********

He woke slowly, feeling like he had been attacked by a wild boar. The events of the last day came back to him slowly. But he was warm and comfortable, so the panic that had set in toward the end just wouldn't come to him. When he finally opened his eyes he rolled around to see that he was alone in the cave. There was a fire slowly dying out, and Inuyasha could see daylight pouring in from outside.

The first thing he did was go to the baskets, shoving the food in his mouth as quickly as he could He didn't want to risk having to endure that humiliation again. In his haste, he did not notice anything strange. When he was cleaning his fingers of juice, he felt the prick of sharp nails against his cheek. He looked at his hands to see that they now had long, curved nails, almost like claws.

Like dog claws. Like _Sesshomaru's_ claws.

He felt his breath quicken, not giving him enough air. This must have been the result of the spell. But why would the spirit give him claws? What point did that serve?

A noise outside the cave caught his attention. The cave darkened as a figure entered, that was a giant white…. dog? Wolf? He scrambled away, his back pressing against the cold wall. The beast had a deer caught between its teeth. It laid down where it stood, content with its meal. Seeing that he wasn't in immediate danger, Inuyasha took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He could see the clear crescent moon shape on its forehead, so he was fairly certain that his monster was Sesshomaru. It tore into the carcass without care for bones or organs, almost swallowing the animal whole.

When he was done, Inuyasha saw the huge beast shrink down into a man before his very eyes. Sesshomaru stood before him, seemingly unaffected by the cold, staring down at him impassively. Inuyasha felt something twitch on the top of his head, but he figured something had just fallen in it. "Did my pet have his fill?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, unsure if he was still expected to be silent. Sesshomaru knelt down in the furs and drew Inuyasha close to him, cupping his face in his hands. Inuyasha felt twitchy and nervous with such an intense focus pointed directly at him, with nowhere else to look. "Yes," Sesshomaru said, as if deciding something. "This is much better." He moved his hands upwards, to tangle in his hair. Inuyasha expected them to stop at his ears, but a shock went through him when they just… kept going. He made to grab at them, but Sesshomaru would not move his own. They traveled higher and higher as Inuyasha's breath was frozen inside of him, until his fingers brushed against a sensitive nerve that he knew hadn't been there before. He jerked out of Sesshomaru's hold, placing his hands over the place his ears should have been, pressing against smooth sensitive skin. He slowly explored upward, and his fingers brushed against something furry, still sending a shiver down his spine. There were two furry, triangle shaped things straight atop his head. He could hear the movement of his hair against them. _Ears,_ his panicked mind supplied, _these are where my ears went._

"What," he wheezed out, taking a few gulping breaths, "What did you do to me?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, as if confused by his distress. "I made you more to my liking," he said simply. He leaned forward, pushing Inuyasha to his back to tower over him. "You are here for my enjoyment, after all."

Inuyasha felt anger rise up in him, he tried to keep it off his face to protect himself. This was beyond the scope of what he had expected, in some ways worse. "I look more like a wolf?"

"No," Sesshomaru said smoothly, "More like a _dog._ " He pressed Inuyasha's head into his chest so he could lave attention onto his new ears. Inuyasha shuddered, as he felt teeth and tongue run along the fur there. It was akin to having his palm touched gently, or the underside of his wrist, easily becoming too much to handle, but soon turning into a soft heat floating through him.

Sesshomaru fell forward, pressing their bodies flush against each other, and Inuyasha wasn't too surprised to find a hard cock digging into his thigh. Relief washed through him. This game he knew well. It felt grounding to finally know what the spirit wanted. He tentatively licked at the skin in front of him, and let his legs wrap around his thin hips. Sesshomaru did not seem to care either way, his steady licking and crooning unimpeded, so Inuyasha redoubled his efforts. As he got into it, his cock rose to attention, trapping it between the v of Sesshomaru's legs, under his own balls. Inuyasha bucked his hips, getting some much needed friction.

Sesshomaru pulled away when Inuyasha was panting, a smug smirk creeping along his face. "Is my pet not satisfied?" Inuyasha shook his head, turning his gaze away so he wouldn't have to look at those penetrating, golden eyes. He dove down to nip at the exposed skin of Inuyasha's neck. "You are not to speak," Sesshomaru said, "But you are expected to be loud." He bit down on Inuyasha's collar bone, making his back arch, and a startled moan fall from his lips.

Inuyasha couldn't control the cant of his hips, grinding up into that hard stomach, making small breathless whines on each thrust. He couldn't stop them, even as he bit his lip. Everything just felt so new, it was like he had been laid on a smoldering fire, and every movement sent new sparks through him.

Sesshomaru moved lower, teasing his nipples, while he reached down, his fingers playing with his crack. Inuyasha tensed, feeling those claws pressing against his rim. He blindly grasped to the side of him, trying to grab inside the basket. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, pressing forward until the tips slipped inside. Not using his words was frustrating, and if he did not fear that disobedience would anger the spirit, he would have yelled at him. Instead, Inuyasha whined in distress, pulling away desperately. Sesshomaru looked up at him sharply, but he saw that Inuyasha was not fighting out of defiance. He mercifully brought his fingers to Inuyasha's lips. "Watch your fangs," he said, before diving back to his nipple.

Inuyasha found it difficult to concentrate, even his tongue felt sensitive. He made sure to coat the fingers in his spit as they twisted around in his mouth. Sesshomaru switched to the other nipple, giving him a new zing of heat. He pulled his fingers out and quickly flipped Inuyasha onto his stomach, his face pressed into the furs. Sesshomaru's fingers had a much easier time sliding in, and Inuyasha was relieved to feel the slight slick as the first one pushed into him. He got onto his knees so that he could have some leverage. Sesshomaru was thorough, swirling his finger around to stretch him out so he could get a second finger in quickly. "It is a shame you did not grow a tail." His own came to wrap around his thighs. Inuyasha didn't know what to do with that statement, so he just kept up his moaning. Sesshomaru leaned forward, Inuyasha was afraid that he was going to knock him off balance, but instead he felt an insistent tongue against his crack, lapping at his hole as the fingers continued to stretch him. Despite the cold, he felt sweat prickling at his back, he quickly moved his hair out of the way before it could stick to his skin.

Sesshomaru pulled away from him, sitting up so he could press their hips together. Inuyasha felt the hard line of his cock press insistently against his ass. A few short thrusts and it slipped inside easily. Inuyasha threw his head back, the air knocked out of him as he felt the spirit slide deeper into him. He had played like this before, but he had never felt such a large cock, filling him so completely. Sesshomaru was relentless, pulling Inuyasha toward him until their hips were flush against each other. Inuyasha felt out of breath, weakly trying to push himself onto his elbows to give himself more room to move.

Sesshomaru set a slow but devastating pace. Inuyasha felt every thrust through his entire body, pushing him further up the furs until he had to place his palms on the wall to brace himself. He could feel a bruising grip on his hips, Sesshomaru pulling him back to match him. Inuyasha liked the feeling of the cock dragging through him, filling him up to leave him empty, on the last little push of a thrust, he would brush against the special little spot inside, making Inuyasha melt from his head to his toes. His own cock hung neglected between his legs, hard and weeping for attention. He dared not reach for it, else he be rammed into the cave wall.

As Inuyasha grew more desperate, his breath tinged with whining, high pitched moans, the spirit pulled him up, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's torso. He hooked his pointed chin over Inuyasha's shoulder. He felt wrecked, while Sesshomaru was seemingly unaffected by their coupling. "Let's play one more game, shall we?" He raised his hands, slowly trailing his fingers until they were gripping his throat.

Inuyasha immediately began to panic, frantically scrapping at his hands. "Shhhhh," Sesshomaru whispered, his nose dragging up the side of Inuyasha's head, kissing his ears again. His grip tightened slowly, and Inuyasha felt his airways constrict, all he could do was force through a little bit of air at a time, coughing and wheezing even as the spirit moved faster inside of him. Everything was heightened, the claws pricking at his skin, the cock moving, the heat washing through him as that spot was lavished. The dueling sensations of panic and pleasure were too much, winding him tighter and tighter as his vision began to grey along the edges. Just as he was sure he would lose consciousness completely, Sesshomaru released his grip. Inuyasha drew in large gulping breaths. He wanted to double over, but the spirit held him in place. Inuyasha didn't know how to handle it all, he didn't know if he was going to pass out or come.

"Good boy," Sesshomaru said, his voice calm and collected, in contrast to his frantically moving hips. "Let's try one more." And his fingers wrapped around his throat once more, before Inuyasha had a chance to fully comprehend what was happening. He tried to keep calm this time, making the most of his breath. He was acutely aware of the other hand moving down his body, he physically jumped when it started stroking his cock. There was nothing he could do, nowhere he could go. His mind seemed to go blank, collapsing into the arms holding him, giving into the euphoria that was filling his head. He floated higher and higher, the sharp movements becoming more and more distant. Even the pleasure from his dick was fading into the background as his thoughts got dizzy. 

Suddenly, everything came back to him in one overwhelming wave. it took him a moment to realize that he could breathe again, because his entire body was instantly on fire, the pleasure zapping at him like lightning. His body was convulsing with it, and he couldn't tell if it was the shock of so much air again, or because his cock was spurting out seed, harder than he had ever come before. It knocked the air out of him, making his vision white out. 

Inuyasha barely felt he was being lowered back down into the furs. Sesshomaru pulled out, his own come sliding out with it, and laid down beside him, rolling him over so they were facing each other. Inuyasha's sight was still a little blurry, and even though he had just woken up, he was exhausted. He wanted to curl up and go back to sleep despite the mess between his legs. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care either, pulling him close and petting at his hair. "You did as expected," he said. "But I think there are ways toward improvement."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Also: If you are into breath play, or thinking about getting into it, this is not the safe sane and consensual way to do it. Do not choke out your partner, and do not let yourself get choked out. Stay healthy!


End file.
